Understand It All
by The Cure
Summary: In the year of 2007, Christine Daae, sophomore, meets a senior, with an odd white gauze on his face. Understanding develops, and will the pain dissolve and healing begin? Thank you for your reviews! Oh yeah, this is a Christian fic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera characters.

My second attempt at a Phantom story! I hope you like it and God Bless and Chocolate oranges (from Trader Joes of course!)!

-Liane

…………………

"Christine!"

Christine Daae whipped around to face her friend Meg Giry who apparently was flushed by her news. All she could see was Meg's face…then pink ballet shoes as her friend jumped up and down backstage auditorium of America's California high school 'Rain High.' Which many students called 'Storm High' for mostly the cause was final exams.

A slow smile crossed over her face. "You got the part…?"

Meg nodded eagerly, taking a few steps back as she showed Christine perfect poise as she twirled on her tippy toes.

"I did it! I did it…I can't believe…well, that I got in! I never thought this would happen…. and…sorry," Meg blushed, embarrassed about her excited shouts. "How about you? Did you get a part?"

Christine shook her head, a little sadly. "Um…I don't know…. I think I just got in the chorus. Oh well, it's alright." It didn't matter really. She and Meg were just sophomores. All she wanted was to be on stage and perform just like her father had with his wonderful music…

She wobbled her head a little and gave a quick reassuring smile to Meg, who was oblivious to what her friend was feeling at the moment. No, of course she didn't have to notice, Christine didn't want to put a damper on anything.

"Here, I'll, um, check if you want me to," Meg offered.

"Huh? Oh no, its okay, really…I'll check them! Does your mom know that you got in?" She added excitement to her voice, disguising her momentary sadness. Ugh. She better stop feeling sorry for herself. She should be happy for Meg!

"No! She doesn't know yet! Guess I better go tell her huh?" Christine laughed at the twinkle in her friend's eye. Mrs. Giry, Meg's mother, was the ballet instructor, a very nice woman, although the stress usually gave out when she handled fifteen ballerinas.

"Yeah!" Watching as her friend walked off with a skip, Christine squinted her eyes. There was a figure in the back of the auditorium watching her silently. Determined to be polite, she flashed a quick smile, not noticing that he had dropped his gaze, realizing that she spotted him.

The last thing she noticed was that she couldn't see the other side of his face.

……………

Erik, just 'Erik' felt redness creeping up his face and even under the white gauze that covered his face it stayed. The girl caught his attention as soon as he came in. Her light brown hair and face reminded him of his mother immediately. Except…. there was a friendliness of her face that held his gaze.

He saw her before, just not so… up close. They didn't have classes together and she sat across from his side of the lunch cafeteria.

A rapid beat started to form in his chest. The room began to feel slightly dizzy as he noticed her smile. It was directed at him. Quickly, before anything happened, Erik lowered his stare and disappeared, using the double doors as his exit.

He had to get out of here.

………….

Mrs. Giry waited as her daughter left, then looked at the stare of Erik's face. Following his gaze, she reached a figure, who she knew all too well but Meg's close friend, Christine.

'The poor boy,' she thought to herself grimly. Erik…well, she knew him a long time, you could say that. A senior he was, and he had an astonishing musical talent. He was rather solemn and reserved-maybe even shy to her that was what Mrs. Giry could only say when other teachers asked her of her relationship with Erik, curious about the white gauze on the half side of his face.

The gauze. That terrible mask. Most of the time, she regarded Erik with respect, not trying to become close. But it was sympathy, sympathy when a few girls look at the poor boy and whisper about his face. Yet-when she was around him, Erik would only nod when she told him the favors she had done, asking the principle for what he would ask, using an excuse for his, 'face.' Then he would say a silent thank you and leave.

Giry just couldn't figure out the man. But as she watched his every emotion that flickered onto his face as Miss Daae smiled at him, she tried to convince herself that he's humans with feelings, and emotions.

Especially arrows to the heart.


	2. Pondering

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera.

Thanks for the reviews!

……………

Mr. Firmir rubbed his chin while Mr. Andre slouched next to him in the auditorium, tugging slightly on his mustache. They just witnessed the leaving of Mr. Cols who was the recent manager of the stage production. What were they to do now about this 'boy' that demands to be paid by the PTA fundings? Mr. Cols looked very happy to be leaving the place, they could tell that.

"Andre?" Firmer took a look at his partner, and knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"Hum?" Andre sighed. The man looked exhausted, and Firmir couldn't blame him. What were they to do? Pay three hundred dollars each two months? It was…just really ridiculous. He took a deep breath.

"What have we just gotten ourselves into?"

…………….

Christine smiled as she watched her friends chat excitedly. Meg and her mother had offered her a place in their boarding house two years ago when her father had passed away. It was a miracle really when they made their offer that she had accepted with a rush of tears. Since then, she and Meg grew closer each minute and Mrs. Giry treated her just like another daughter. It had felt so hopeless then…but the past is the past. Yet Christine couldn't help missing her father. Miss her childhood.

"Aw, Jeez, I'm sorry Susie…" Meg was patting their friend's shoulder. Susie's boyfriend Bernard had broken up with her, for the third time this year. They had always come back together though, claiming it was true love, yet to everyone else's eyes, it was always Bernard who did the breaking up. And he seemed to enjoy it.

Susie had also gotten in the ballet troop that day. It was the only thing that soothed her, more than the pats on the back and the sorry looks. Christine felt furious at Bernard though. Can't he see she was more than a puppet?

Susie let out another sob.

Christine and Meg scrambled around their backpacks looking for a tissue. No such luck, and tears were falling from her friend's face already.

"Here."

She looked dumbly to the tissue that was offered in front of her face. Slowly, she glanced up and realized this was the guy from the auditorium. He had jet black hair and pierce amber eyes, and gauze that covered the half left side of his face. Not thinking twice about it, she took the tissue from his hands and wiped Susie's face gently.

"There you go…here…" Wiping the last of the tears off, Christine turned back to face the boy who stood there, unmoving. She could tell he had sympathy for Susie though, by the look of his pained face.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

"It's no problem," he said quietly. She was taken back by his voice. It sounded so soft, deep, but really soft. She didn't think about the gauze till she stared at him for a few moments until he turned and walked away slowly. Christine watched until he disappeared to the other side of the lunchroom then turned back to Meg, who had apparently been watching them. She blushed a little and wiped a few more tears from Susie's face

"Are you okay?"

…………………

Erik put a hand to his forehead. The girl…the one he had just given the tissue to…. why did his encounter with her make his face, hands, feel burned? This wasn't like him. This wasn't like him at all.

"Hey, man, are you ok?"

Nathan Blames was his friend, only friend, and had been the entire school year. With his friendly gaze during Algebra and jokes that seemed attract people around him; he could be a friend with anyone, even with the ones that had gauze wrapped around the left side of his face. Erik had met him at the beginning of the year as a new student, It had happened when the Algebra teacher was going over the rules and standards of her classroom. Everyone in the entire class had seemed tense as they saw Erik's face. A muscular boy sitting at the back of his seat kicked his ankle and taunted.

"What are you hiding behind there?" He had smirked.

"Nothing," Erik growled. He put his elbows on the side of the desk and shielded the gaze with his hand protectively. The other boy was clearly enjoying this, happy enough to get away from the teacher's instructions. Reaching over, he took the edge of the wrapped gauze and pulled.

The bottom part hanged loose for all to see.

"Whoa…"

The rest of the class held their breath, repulse by the twisted lip that was accompanied by a deep, nasty looking scar. Boys bit their lip and shook their head in manly sympathy. Girls shrinked back in their desks, and turned the other way, hoping to see what they called "A handsome face."

Erik felt his face burning in pain.

"Freak," the boy behind him said in disgust. He reached over to pull the rest of the gauze off, but a hand grabbed it and pushed it back down.

"Get a hold of yourself man, and leave him alone."

Erik, on the edge of attacking, saw that the hand was leaving and wrapped the gauze back to where it belonged. He turned to the boy in front of him who was looking concerned to his surprise.

"You alright?"

He nodded and felt like a coward. "You didn't have to do that," Erik muttered, his voice below a whisper. Then, "Thanks."

The boy nodded. "No problem. Name's Nathan."

"Erik."

"Welcome to our school man."

Months later, they were good friends. Not best friends though, Erik admitted to himself. He just wasn't a person to trust someone anymore. Everyday, he came home just to see that nobody was home. His mother left him to go somewhere far for a couple of days. But by now, he was used to it.

"Erik?"

He blinked, back to where he was, the present. Nathan was frowning, taking big bites out of his cheese and beef burrito, waiting expectantly.

"Oh, uh, nothing…sorry," Erik said. He took a bite out of his own lunch and tried to look somewhere far away, just to avoid his friend's gaze. Nathan was amused, he could tell. And Erik decided it was best not to tell him anything.

"It's a girl isn't it?"

Erik choked as he heard the word 'girl.' They had these conversations many times before, only the questions were always aimed at Nathan, not himself! He bit back into his lunch, pretending that he didn't hear.

"Come on Erik! What's her name?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Finally! You have a crush! Now I don't have to be the only one with the confusion about girls! It gets pretty boring when you're the only one talking about them," Nathan sighed and pumped his fists into the air. "So what's her name? Janet? Abigail?"

"I don't know," Erik whispered. He would like to know her name. And he hoped he would know it …soon. He looked at his friend helplessly. 'I don't know what's coming over me!' he moaned silently. Nathan caught the look on his friend's face and nodded his head in understanding.

"You know, there was this one girl I didn't know, and when I asked her…."

But Erik didn't hear. He just smiled, hoping that he would talk to that girl very soon.


	3. Sea of Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the opera. This song is called "Sea of Faces" by Kutless, a Christian rock band. Thank you so much for your reviews! God Bless!

…………………………

Christine swung her backpack over her shoulder and followed Meg out of their 6th period class. It had been a long day, especially with the heavy rainfall they've been having. Getting dry after you entered into your classroom was not very easy.

She smiled sadly. Her father told her how much her mother Constantine, loved the rain, dancing in the rain in the streets of their run-down neighborhood. Too bad she never knew her… it would have been nice to remember more than a couple of memories.

"Do you ever think Susie and Bernard will ever get back together?"

Christine looked up from the sidewalk and at Meg's sympathetic expression. The truth was, she didn't really have an answer. Relationships were unpredictable, you never knew what was going to happen, and until the very moment you realize its over. She shuddered, never wanting to experience it again.

"I, um, don't know. How about you?"

Meg shrugged and threw her wrapper of Tootsie Roll candy into the trashcan. " I can't say. I kind of hope so, I've always thought their names always sort of had a ring to it-Susie and Bernard," she gave a wistful smile which immediately turned into a frown. "I wonder what has gotten into Bernard."

"People change I guess," Christine said. Her mind went to her father and the boy in the cafeteria. Through 6th period she thought of that one guy who gave her the tissue, and thought that his eyes held the same reflection that her father had in his last days. The tragedy of their lives remembered.

'Daddy changed so much back then.'

She sighed as Meg led her back up to her mother's boarding house where Christine stayed after her father passed away. It never was changed as years passed; everyday it was the same wooden pale yellow boarding house with white trimmings around the porch.

Then there was something that caught her off guard as a young man about their age strode off.

"Was that Raoul?" Several emotions ran through her…rejection, sadness.

'Not again.' Not after all these years of mending her heart.

Meg frowned and looked back at the boy who was getting father away from their sight. "Yeah, that's him. My mom met him, and he was interested in boarding here. What, do you know him or something?"

"No. Probably not," Christine answered quickly. Raoul left to be in Washington years ago, and probably never regretted it. Forget it, it wasn't him.

Forgiveness…she needed to work on that. As she and Meg greeted Mrs.Giry, Christine started to pray silently.

'Dear God, help me, help me to forgive…'

………………………

Erik frowned as Nathan turned up his Christian rock music in the red pick-up truck.

"I see the city lights all around me

Everyone's obscure

Ten million people each with their problems

Why should anyone care?

And in your eyes I can see..."

"Please, " he muttered. No one cared about his problems, probably not even that girl. But that was the way of life, wasn't it? No one had problems like him; problems like theirs were just a fraction of what he endured.

"Nathan…."

Nathan turned his eyes from the road to look at Erik. He sighed and propped his elbow against the dashboard. Nathan attended youth group regularly, being changed in the process of something he never experienced before. God. But telling Erik about the Lord wasn't easy. Actually with anyone it wasn't easy.

Yet it was Erik he had a determined feeling about.

"Aw, come-on Erik, It's not so bad," he said, mouthing a couple of the lyrics. "Sing with me man…I am not just a man, vastly lost in this world, lost in a sea of faces, your body's the bread, your body's the wine…. cause you traded your life for mine."

Erik felt trapped.

Sometimes my life it feels so trivial

Immersed in the greatness of space

Yet somehow you still find the time for me

It's then you show me your love

By the end of the song, Erik spotted his house at the corner of Rue Scribe Dr., and sighed in relief. He couldn't take much more of this song. Not only was it irritating him…but the part about being lost in a sea of faces…

If only my one heart

Was all you'd gain from all it cost?

Well I know you would have

Still been a man with a reason

To willingly offer your life

His breathing started to get shaky and he gripped the armchair of his seat, silently begging to be let out of this confusing mess. Something that happens when Nathan convinces him that walking on a hot day wasn't really an option.

"Thanks for the ride," Erik said quickly and grabbed his backpack from the back seats. Nathan watched him in his hurried manner, half-concerned. An idea popped in his head as he grabbed Erik's arm.

"Want to come to my youth group tonight man? We can hang out later at my house, do some cramming for that test tommorow, sleep over…mother's cooking…you know," he grinned. "How about it?"

"Sorry," Erik shrugged as he walked to the front door. "I need to check on mom."

Nathan shook his head. "Ok man, but call if you change your mind alright?"

"It's ok, really."

The last he saw of Erik was his form surveying the mess inside. She wasn't home today.

Nathan sighed and drove out of Erik's neighborhood.

Just one in a million faces


	4. Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own the phantom of the opera. The song is called Sick Cycle Carousel by Life house, and the other song is called "Crazy Mary" by Fm Static. Black rose: Hope you have fun in Egypt! God Bless!

If shame had a face I think it

Would kind of look like mine

If it had a home would it be my eyes

Would you believe me if I said I'm tired of this

Well here we go now one more time

I tried to climb your steps

I tried to chase you down

I tried to see how low I could get it down to the ground

I tried to earn my way

I tried to tame this mind

You better believe that I tried to beat this

So when will this end it goes on and on

Over and over and over again

Keep spinning around I know that it won't stop

Till I step down from this for good

-Life house

……………………………..

Erik sighed; he didn't know whether to be sad…or relieved. Madeline, his mother, wasn't home today again, probably out again with the doctor. Or maybe she was clubbing at the new disco with her friends.

'Not the first time,' he said to himself sadly, dropping his backpack on the couch. It was a complete mess in their home, unwashed dishes piled in the sink, beer on the dark wooden table, and toilet paper draped over the television from the party last weekend.

'I need to clean this up.'

Madeline wasn't really home anymore, only there for two days and then the whole rest of the week was spent with her girlfriends…. or her recent boyfriend. This caused much difficulty to go to school, counting the times teachers arranged parent meetings, open houses and such.

"Ayesha!" Erik called.

Two yellow eyes appeared from under the couch. The Siamese cat stretched her way from her hiding place and trotted over to Erik, rubbing his black denim pants in greeting.

'Meow' Ayesha yawed, trotting off to find her food bowl. Grinning for the fist time that day, Erik walked to the kitchen and filled her bowl with her favorite cat food. He hoped she had eaten earlier. Ever since his mother started going out more than she usually did, Ayesha grew thin from the lack of food.

After a session of cleaning, eating canned corn, and doing homework, Erik glanced up at the clock. It was currently 5:30, and he had nothing better to do except practice his music.

Erik idly wondered when Madeline was going to come home. Going to school without any parental support was sometimes difficult, especially when he was sick from the flu a couple weeks back. He knew the consequences if he decided to stay home by himself. If the school called and his mother wasn't home, the office would make assumptions about his absence from school.

So, with some tissues, an inhaler, and an Advil taken the night before, he endured the school day with a massive headache, barely making the walk back home.

Sighing, he laid Ayesha gently on his bed and took his music to the keyboard lying in wait at the corner of his dark room.

Silently, he started humming, and then sang with fullness, in harmony with the darkness of his room.

…………………………..

Christine hummed with the music Meg was playing in her room.

"Crazy Mary is a slogan who looks up to no one,

Would do anything for a cold one,

Wishes she could find her way home,

Got the look on her face and the stare of a ray gun,

We walked by everyday,

And I wish there was something I could do for her

Maybe if I took a little time to talk then she'd,

Heal a little if she wants to,

She can run but let's teach her how to walk away now,

I'll shake a little if she wants to,

She'll laugh a little if she needs to,

There's a key to the door that she's hiding behind"

"Christine, did you change it back to Crazy Mary again?" Across the room Meg popped her head out of the bathroom door. She glanced back to the mirror and puckered her lips as she applied the pink watermelon lipstick.

"Yeah."

"Oh." Meg posed in the mirror as she swept her hair up in a ponytail. "Well, could you change it to number 9 after this?"

"Yeah, sure," Christine nodded and fell back on the bed, glancing idly at the ceiling. Tonight was youth night, and Meg made certain that their friend Nathan was going to pick them up. They had been attending since last Christmas, and she remembered how her life changed drastically shortly after that. It was like this "God" tugged at her heartstrings, and gave her the strength to carry on, despite her pain.

'And it wasn't like I deserved you.' Bitterness had overwhelmed her life when she moved in with the Giry's after her father died. There were tears, times when she screamed into her pillow, and hours when she wouldn't leave her room. Finally, the Giry's took Christine to church, and the bitterness and grief lessened when she learned that she was not alone. She had another father to love and listen to her.

A smile spread across Christine's face as Meg strut into the room, modeling her new pink shirt and dark blue denim jeans. Meg was the type of person to do those crazy things, which gave a reason for Christine to laugh.

"Ooo. Pink, hm? Nice," Christine joked.

Meg sat down beside her, and checked her watch. "What time did Nathan say he was picking us up?"

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, ok then."

"Hey girls!" Nathan poked his head in as Mrs. Giry opened the front door. He winked at Meg and Christine, and bowed to Mrs. Giry. "Hello Mrs. Giry. How are the boarders?"

Mrs. Giry smiled down on him, and raised her eyebrow. "They're all very good, thank you. Now, Mr. Blames, what are you up to?"

The amused look on her face immediately turned into shock as another boy, looking down at the floor walked from his hiding place behind the door and stood next to Nathan, shifting his feet.

"Hello, Mrs. Giry," He said quietly to her, his hands held behind his back. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yes, it's good to see you again Erik. How's your mother?"

Christine looked at the boy named "Erik" standing next to Nathan in surprise. It was the same guy who lent her the tissue! Her eyes widened as he gazed at her with the same reaction. His ember eyes bored into her and she suddenly felt shy, as Meg walked up to her with a knowing look.

Erik gained his composure and turned his focus onto Mrs. Giry. "Mother's fine, she's gone out again, so I decided to go with Nathan."

"Yeah," Nathan muttered. "At the last minute when I was gelling my hair."

Meg rolled her eyes and took a step forward out the door. "This would be the best time to get going." Christine laughed and didn't realize that Erik was looking at her. Blushing, she followed Meg and Nathan to the truck.

"Be good!" said Mrs. Giry as she closed the door. The truck was off, and Nathan began humming as he turned up the volume as he stopped at a red light. Christine sat with her hands in her lap, feeling redness creep up her face as she spotted the collar of the black jacket that Erik was wearing.

Noticing that he was looking at her, she focused her attention on Nathan. "So do Jake and KJ want us to sing again? Or is the singing troupe next week? I lost track."

"Yeah, yeah. They want you and the others to sing again," Nathan said as he drove up to the church. The church was a community church, with a large abandoned barn serving as the youth building. She breathed in the cool, dark atmosphere, and swayed to the clapping inside, signaling that the worship was beginning.

"Woohoo! We're here!" Meg cheered as she hopped from the truck. The girls walked behind the guys, who were absorbed in their own conversation.

"Trust me my man, you'll like it," Nathan said as they walked up to the doorway.

Christine didn't hear anything else between the clapping and the worship band playing. Jake, the youth pastor, jumped from the platform, signaling to the band to keep playing as he jogged over to her, panting.

"Ready? The other's will be already up there."

She grinned and stepped onto the stage, as the happiness lit her face. "Yeah, I'm ready."


	5. Stage Lights

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera nor its characters. This song is sung by Hillsong United, called "One Way." God Bless. Merry Christmas to everyone, and here's my Christmas gift! Happy Birthday Jesus. : D

…………………….

As Christine climbed up on stage, she met up with Mimi, Jackson, and Alex who were already in their positions. The first person she met when she came to youth was Mimi, a bouncy, petite, raven-haired girl who reminded her of Meg. She was the one who convinced her to join the worship-singing troupe after hearing Christine sing during worship. The break was beginning, and everyone stopped playing to grab a bottle of water.

"Christine!" Mimi chirped, hugging her tightly. "I have good news!"

Alex, her fellow blonde singer pitched in "Yeah, you're going…" Mimi, who turned around to cover his mouth, cut him off. Christine stifled a giggle, those two always found a way to make her laugh, even if it was unintentionally.

"Aye, let me tell it!" Mimi said. She turned to Christine, grinning. "The first person position is all yours."

She stood there, silent for a moment. "Wait, what?"

Jackson, a quiet guy, but unbelievingly nice at times, smiled. "You know, the first-person singer. You're singing as the main vocalist this month."

Christine was still silent, but a slow smile spread across her features. This couldn't be happening. Sure, she practiced a lot, but did they really think her voice was good enough?

"You're kidding right?"

"No joke," Mimi replied. "And you deserve it. Every time we come over to see you and Meg, you're singing so much, that I can hardly put a word in!"

"Nah, that's just because Alex is doing all the talking," Jackson laughed, clapping Alex on the shoulder. Alex looked offended by this and defended himself.

"What? You guys were hardly saying anything! I had to liven up the party!"

Christine laughed, the joy rising up inside her chest. Ever since she joined the singing-troupe, the three changed her life by just their light-heartened give and takes. Now she felt like she wasn't alone.

Mimi set up the microphone stands and waved for the lights to turn on. The stage lights shined in their eyes, giving the singers nothing to see except for the dark shadows of the crown that faced them.

Pastor Jake hopped onto the stage, walking over to the troupe. "Everyone ready to begin again?" He asked. Everyone nodded and got into their positions, and started to set up.

Showing his approval, he gave a small smile to Christine. "Like the position we gave you?"

She smiled back, nodding. "Yes, thank you so much." Pastor Jake helped her a lot back when she first came to the church. Bitter, depressed, and confused, she was out of her shell, after a few meetings with the youth pastor. He listened to her life's problems, and gave her the most wonderful thing, God's love. But now wasn't the time to think about it, although the love swelling out her chest just happened to be there.

The singing troupe got in their positions with Christine in the middle. "Ready?" Mimi whispered.

"More than ever," Christine answered excitedly.

………………………..

"Erik! This way!" Nathan Blames hissed at Erik, who stood in the middle of one of the isles, frozen to the spot.

"Yeah, right," Erik said, for the first time intimidated. He felt so lost in the lights, and the music, that he had frozen up. He followed Nathan as if his friend were a way of light to the back row, and stood there, unsure of what to do.

Nathan looked at him sympathetically. Erik obviously wasn't used to the smiling faces that stuck out their hands to greet him. His friend shook each hand with a tight smile on his face, which wasn't an easy thing for him to do. Nathan hoped that he would get comfortable soon…he then decided to be the supporting friend, hoping Erik would like the place if he knew he was behind him.

………………………….

Christine felt her breath catch in her throat as she approached the microphone, her fellow singers behind her. She prayed to God for strength, hoping her voice wouldn't crack in the middle of the song. She glanced at Pastor Jake, waiting for his cue. He gave it a second later with a reassuring smile on his face. Breathing heavily, the first music note sang from her throat, in harmony with the others.

I lay my life down at Your feet

Cause You're the only one I need

I turn to You and You are always there

In troubled times it's You I seek

I put You first that's all I need

I humble all I am all to You

One way

Jesus

You're the only one that I could live for

One Way

Jesus

You're the only one that I could live for

…………………………

Erik's breathing came short when he heard a joyous sound come from Christine's voice. Not only was her voice beautiful, but there was something else that came through him also. It was joy, warmth, and a light feeling that was hard to explain. It was so overwhelming in his chest that he fell back for a moment. What was this feeling that overcame him? Ever since he came through the doors, he tried resisting a presence.

Was it this God?

One way

Jesus

You're the only one that I could live for

One Way

Jesus

You're the only one that I could live for

You are always, always there

Every how and everywhere

Your grace abounds so deeply within me

You will never ever change

Yesterday today the same

Forever till forever meets no end

Erik took his mind of the scary notion that it might. Instead he focused his attention on Christine's voice. She had angelic voice that made his spine shiver and his throat dry. Her eyes seemed to be focused elsewhere than the crowd, and a smile spread across her face as she sang. What was it that made her smile so genuine? Her eyes filled with joy?

Was it this God?

You are the Way the Truth and the Life

We live by faith and not by sight for You

We're living all for You

Suddenly, his hands that were previously in his jacket pockets, started to clap to the song like everyone else. Erik felt like a force compelled him to do this, along with the feeling that wouldn't leave from his chest. It made him afraid, for he always resisted acting into his emotions. What could ever do this to a person who had built a wall around his heart ever since he was a kid?

Erik Destler took another look at Christine's far away eyes, and he knew.

'Is it you God?'

One way

Jesus

You're the only one that I could live for

One Way

Jesus

You're the only one that I could live for


	6. Friends

Hey Everyone! I'm sooo sorry I haven't update for a long time. It's been ages! Thank you mouse for reminding me. : ) Here you go! God Bless.

p.s. Yes! It's raining!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the opera!

…………………………………

Erik was starting to get a little nervous as they had a break from the fast worship. Nathan had told him about how the service went before, and as he recalled, the slow worship would be right after the video announcement and the games.

Right now, the game was taking place.

He folded his arms, the leather squeaking. He had never been so intimated by people like this. Happy, friendly, people who were so passionate about their God. It was like being on another planet!

'But a really nice one, I suppose,' he thought to himself. It wasn't so bad to be intimidated like this…

……………………………….

Christine was taking her break from the worship band, and went back to the seat that her friends reserved for her as the games held by David were taking place.

"Hey Nathan," she whispered, "How's your friend doing?"

"Okay I think. But he looks pretty nervous to be honest," Nathan whispered back. "It's like he's waiting for something, but he's never been here before."

Christine mused at this. Maybe he was just nervous about the atmosphere. She knew that a lot of people felt that they were going to be rejected by the presence of God if they hadn't been to church for a long time, or haven't been there at all.

At that moment, an idea popped into her head.

She walked over to where Erik was sitting, and tapped his shoulder. He looked up at her as a confused expression spread across his face.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked, glancing pointedly at the empty seat beside him. He shook his head. "Cool."

"So," she said, feeling remarkably settled in the chair, "Are you going to be in the cast for the drama production at school? You were trying out, weren't you?"

Erik shook his head, shrugging. "No, I'm…just a stagehand, if you would like to put it that way. I don't think they would cast me if I did try out."

"I think they would," Christine said confidently.

Erik looked down at the floor sadly, which was surprising for Christine, since she was hoping just to make it casual talk. And she had the feeling that her questions were getting personal, as simple as they were. Personal questions were for later; right now her goal was to become friends with him.

"Really I think they would. You always have this…" she glanced at his face, "confident look."

The sober look on Erik's face was gone, replaced by an amused one. "Oh really?"

"Really!" She laughed. "Like a macho man guy."

He was grinning now. "You're thinking that because of the jacket."

"You must be right," Christine rolled her eyes. "May I try it?"

"Sure."

………………………………

Erik didn't know he could laugh this much in his life. Which was saying a lot of things. After Christine put on his jacket, she started to flex her shoulders, and speak in a very low voice.

Despite how weird it was- it was actually really funny.

"Hey Christine!" David called from the front, finally taking notice of her commotion in the back seats, "Flex those muscles! We all have to show these girls up here how to do this game! See girls? Show your muscle! It's a sports game! Jeez-Louise!"

Christine obviously couldn't take it anymore, and started to crack up laughing.

And the strangest thing was…so did he.


	7. The Moon Is Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera

Hmmm…. Hey everyone, your very very bad author is back with a new chapter. I'm very sorry I've been taking so long. I've been so busy with stuff. God's been very good though! But just listening to this Copeland song reminded me of church, so I wanted to write a chapter! And, no, I don't own their song "Paula Sparks." It's a lovely song. Well, I hope every one of you is doing well and swell! Haha. God Bless. –Liane

……………………………………………

Christine breathed in the cool air as she stepped out of her youth group and into the black night. A glowing happiness filled her heart, and she felt like dancing with the little song that was singing in the back of her head.

"Ah! It's so beautiful tonight!" She exclaimed, lifting her eyes to the full bright moon that served as the only guide light back to Nathan's car.

…………………………………………….

The others trailed behind Christine silently as she gazed in awe at her surroundings, except for Erik, who couldn't help but say something to his new best friend. He walked near her side, watching the child-like expressions that ran across her face as she stared at the full moon.

'She looks like a child opening presents on Christmas morning,' Erik smiled to himself. It seemed like everything she did could make him smile. It unnerved and excited him in a way he never felt before. Her adventurous and excited attitude was contagious!

Suddenly, before he knew what he was saying, he called out to Nathan, "Hey, you guys can go to the car. We're going to look at the moon for a minute." Surprised, Christine turned to him with a flushed face, her eyes shining in the dark.

"It's awesome isn't it?" Christine commented dreamily after spending a minute soaking in the moon's beauty. "Just looking at something like this always reminds me that God's always there even through the bad times. I mean, who could think up something amazing like this?"

Erik kept silent. How could he respond to something like that? Hours earlier, he didn't even believe that God had existed. If no one wanted anything to do with him, why should God? He probably had much better things to do than have a relationship with him.

"It reminds me that my father's here with me too," she added softly, breaking his thoughts like glass shattering to the floor.

"Your father's…?" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"He passed away two years ago," she smiled sadly, "But it was a long time ago, so don't worry about it." She gave another fake smile, and turned her face back to the moon again.

"I'm sorry," Erik said, not sure what to say. His father had passed away months before he was born. It made his mother a complete wreck, loosing the love of her life and raising a deformed child, all in one year.

"It's alright!" Christine laughed. "I know that both of my father's are watching over me in heaven, so it's comforting. But thank you," she said, gratefully looking into his eyes. A warm feeling settled over Erik, and he knew that not a lot of words were needed to know that he said the right thing.

"You're welcome."

As they started walking to the car, Christine flashed Erik another of her contagious smiles. "Thank you for looking at the moon with me," she laughed. "Silly as it was."

"No problem," he smiled. "I enjoyed it."

'And I would gladly do it again,' he added to himself silently, opening the passenger door of Nathan's truck. The scene inside caused Christine to start giggling. Nathan and Meg were playing poker with the Spiderman-decorated cards that were stored in the truck's glove compartment.

"I won," Meg insisted impatiently. "Give me your share of the candy."

"No! One more game!" Nathan begged, wrappers strewn around the drivers seat.

"Should we sit in the back?" Christine whispered to Erik, trying hard to keep in the giggles that were bubbling inside her chest. As they slid into the back seats, the other two glanced up from their candy gambling, finally taking notice of them.

"Oh hello there," Nathan said, still glaring at Meg. "Did you enjoy looking at the moon?"

"Yes!" Christine replied enthusiastically. "You two should've joined us! It was beautiful, wasn't it Erik?"

"Yes, it was," he smiled in return. 'But not as beautiful as you,' Erik thought, remembering her flushed face and shining eyes in the moonlight. Maybe…just maybe there was a God.

The amazing girl named Christine just entered his life to prove it.

……………………………………….

Sleep now moon

I'll watch over her while the sun is up

And you'll have her eyes again soon

It's a glorious day

And my lonely heart is tired again

And I am starved for her attention

That's when Paula sparks the sun

That's when Paula sparks a little light in my eye

Sleep now sweet princess

I'll cheer for you silently and carefully not to disturb

I'll be ready on that evening

When you're starved for my attention

You'll say, "Wake now, Prince

There's a brilliant sky above

And a jealous moon in love

And they're starved for our attention"

-Copeland

………………………………………

There! All done! Hehe, yes, I added a little bit of romance into this chapter. I hoped you like it. Have a good day, God Bless you:)


	8. Getting ready for Kickball

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera! (sadly), or Nate Sallie's song "Inside Out."

Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't been updating in ages everyone. Writer's block I guess. But! I am back with more ideas.

Haha, it was so funny during my youth group's video scavenger hunt. We had to make a soap opera at the mall. I was the girl who had amnesia from walking into a pole, my friend Casey was the friend who stole my boy friend, and my other friend Victoria played the long lost sister. And guess who the boyfriend was…?

Well, I couldn't resist calling him Erik.

What the strange part was when my friend and me got into a pretend catfight (it accidentally became real lol) all the bystanders took it pretty calmly. O.o Ok, enough talking, on with the story! God Bless, and enjoy!

P.s. 300 totally rocked. : D

……………………………..

Christine woke up reluctantly at six a.m. on Saturday morning due to the shaking of the apparently excited Meg Giry. Her friend grinned down at her, dressed in jeans and a snug-fitting t-shirt.

"Meg, the tournament doesn't start until twelve," Christine complained rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"Come on Christine!" Meg pouted, sticking out her lower lip. "We promised Nathan we would be ready at eleven-thirty! And it's already eleven!"

Christine looked at her shocked, jumping out of her bed as if it had burned her. Eleven? Already? Her head swiveled towards their Sponge bob clock. Sure enough, it was almost time to go to their youth group's kickball tournament.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she yelped, running to her closet. Frantically, she searched for something suitable to wear. Skirt…no…shorts…yes…. tank top…maybe…

Her friend watched her, apparently amused. "I tried to wake you up earlier, but you kept swatting my hand away…oh, and you probably need this." Christine gratefully caught the sun block Meg threw at her, and ran into the bathroom they both shared.

As she heard the shower start, Meg idly walked to their stereo and popped in a Nate Sallie CD.

Hopefully Christine wouldn't take too long…

Friday night we're going out knocking on the door

I'm at your house

You open up and say that you're not even ready at all

You run up stairs to paint you toes then you

Trip and fall and you rip your hose

You scream crying, "I have got to change all my clothes"

I guess it's really just my fate another

Cosmo mag-a-date before the hour gets to late

There's something that I gotta say

Meg furrowed her brow when she heard the doorbell. Nathan said he was coming at eleven-thirty, yet it was eleven o'eight right now…

"Don't you know that we girls have a lot of preparing to do before we go out?" she asked loudly opening the door. Her mouth immediately closed though when she realized that it wasn't Nathan who was at their doorstep.

It was Erik.

She smiled, greeting him chirpily. "Hey Erik, how's it going?"

Erik nervously smiled back, dressed in a neat-looking polo shirt and jeans. He looked around him and looked back at Meg before saying anything.

You don't have to fix that dress

I like it when your hair's a mess

It's when you always look the best

And I love you

"Um…good, thank you. And yourself?"

Meg smiled to herself, appreciating the way he made the effort to look nice. She knew whom he was here for and decided to make it easier for him.

"Great, thanks!" She laughed, then cutting to the point added, "You're here for Christine, huh?" She thought it was adorable when Erik started to turn a rosy shade of red.

"Yes…um…is she here?" he asked. At this point, Meg wanted to burst out laughing, but didn't want to embarrass him further.

"Yeah, she's here, but she's taking a shower right now. Would you like to come in?"

No matter what the clothes you wear

Or how you do your hair

No matter what you try to change

I'll always feel the same

No matter what the car you drive

No make-up face to disguise

I'll always see you from the inside

the inside out

"Oh, yes, thank you," He said awkwardly, stepping inside. He stared at the portraits to the right of the entrance, curious. Meg watched as he lifted his finger up to a family picture of the Girys, Christine, and….

"Is this her father?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

She remembered that picture as clear as day. It was a picnic, months before Mr. Daae had passed away and the mourning that followed. It had been a particularly fun outing. Christine and Meg had a game of volleyball with the other teens at the park while Christine's father almost burned the hamburgers on the grill, and her mother tried to keep the napkins and paper plates from flying away. They all had a great laugh about it when it was over, especially the memory of a seagull snatching a burger when Mr. Daae wasn't looking.

Just thinking about it now made her hold back a few tears, and lean against the wall for support. It seemed like yesterday when he was still alive...

Erik didn't say anything else, and she was glad he didn't. He should hear what had happened from Christine herself. For Meg, she felt it wasn't her place to tell him. Erik studied the picture for a few more minutes before adverting his eyes to the floor. A somber silence passed between them in respect for the late Mr. Daae. The moment was shortly interrupted when Mrs. Giry suddenly called out to them from the top of the stairs.

"Erik! What a surprise!" The formality from the day before was gone, as she enveloped him with a hug. "Are you going to the kickball tournament with the others too?"

Erik, confused, looked at Meg for an explanation. On cue, Meg's eyes widened in realization, and checked her watch. It was eleven eighteen at the moment, and the shower fan had stopped, indicating that Christine was done.

"Oh yeah!" she turned back to Erik sheepishly. "I forgot all about it. Would you like to come? It's at our youth group."

He blinked, a little taken aback by the invitation. "Well…if I'm not intruding…"

"No! Not at all!" Meg assured him, glancing up at the stairs and silently willing Christine to come down them. "Nathan is coming too. Now where's Christine? She should be done by now."

Mrs. Giry sighed. "Oh and Meg? Will you turn the stereo off when you leave? I would like some peace and quiet."

Meg nodded, looking back up at the stairs again. "Yeah, sure." Erik looked a little uneasy himself for a guy who was supposed to be tough. She wanted to giggle at this, but saved it for when Christine would come down. Oh yes, kickball was definitely going to be interesting.

I run upstairs to check it out

She slammed the door and began to shout

At me saying "I don't ever wanna come back out"

I guess it's really just my fate another night without a date

Before the hour gets to late there's something that

I gotta say

Unfortunately, Nathan got to their door before her friend would come down the stairs. Meg went to the door reluctantly, wanting to be witness to Erik and Christine's second meeting. "I'll get it."

………………………………………….

Erik didn't know why he was so anxious at seeing Christine. He already saw her yesterday, so why should this be different?

Maybe it's because his breath always caught in his throat whenever he saw her…

That's when she came down the stairs. Her chestnut hair was put up in a ponytail, and she only applied light makeup. He agreed silently…she looked beautiful already without makeup…She had put on jean shorts, and a tank top that was appropriate for an outdoor activity. Erik made another noise of approval. And modest. His admiration for her character grew more.

As he predicted, his lungs found it hard to breathe.

Christine's expression showed plainly that she was shocked to see him. As she came down the stairs, he realized how ironic the music that the stereo was playing was to their situation now.

You don't have to fix that dress

I like it when your hair's a mess

It's when you always look the best

And I love you

A smile blossomed on her flushed face, as she skipped the last two stairs and gave him a slight hug.

"Nice to see you again Erik!" She laughed, excitement written all over her face. "Are you coming to the tournament with us?"

Meg, appearing behind Erik grinned cheekily. "Of course he's coming! Isn't he Nathan?"

Nathan followed suit behind Meg, grinning himself. He patted Erik's shoulder dangling his keys in front of his friend's red face. "That's right. Fancy meeting you here Erik."

Erik glared at him, turning a shade redder. He couldn't believe he was acting like a schoolboy with a crush. And with a girl he just met too!

But then again, he still is in high school…

No matter what the clothes you wear

Or how you do your hair

No matter what you try to change

I'll always feel the same

No matter what the car you drive

No make-up face to disguise

I'll always see you from the inside

The inside out

"So! All set?" Nathan looked at everyone. Even Erik had an excited expression on his face… "Get in the car kiddos!"

As they opened the door, Christine let out a small gasp of wonder at the clear blue sky. "Wow! It's really sunny today!"

Meg grinned. "Yeah, perfect for a day of kickball, huh?" As they headed out the door, they all said their goodbyes to Meg's mother

Mrs. Giry smiled. "Have fun!"

A few minutes later, everyone hopped in the car, heading to the same direction as the day before. The sun shone brightly, representing hope….

And the beginning of an adventure.

……………………………………..

"Meg, you didn't turn off your stereo!" Mrs. Giry grumbled, making her way up the stairs as the melody of Nate Sallie's "Inside Out" faded…


	9. The Kitchen Expedition

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera.

Hey everyone! Sorry, again another delayed chapter. Will I ever learn? Haha, well, I hope you all enjoy this one. Oh, and thank you to one of you reviewers who recommended the edit italic text, that was a big help. Have a happy mother's day, and make sure to make your mother's happy. God Bless.

Thank God! AP-Euro testing is **OVER!!!**

…………………………………………..

"Thank God! We're finally here!" Meg sighed heavily, jumping out of Nathan's truck as soon as the heat-trapped vehicle stopped. She mopped the sweat off her head with her arm, mumbling. "Great. Now I'm all sweaty and gross."

Nathan pouted. "Hey, my car isn't _that_ hot."

Meg sent him a glare for his disagreement. "Are you kidding? We rolled the windows down and turned on the air conditioning, _and it was still hot!_"

Christine poked her head out of the truck, putting her hand over her eyes. "Is everyone over at the field yet?" Erik, who was already out of the truck, took her hand and helped her down. "Oh…thank you," She blushed a little behind her curls, earning her a hesitant smile from him in response.

"Hey! You guys made it! We need major help in the kitchen!" Alex waved cheerily from inside the youth building.

Christine smiled at her friend, waving slightly. "Yeah, we'll be right there!" She tugged a little on Erik's sleeve. "Want to help me pour the lemonade?" Erik looked a little startled at the touch of her hand on her sleeve.

"Lemonade?"

She laughed. "Well…not if you want to get your shirt wet…I mean…if you'd like…"

"I'd like that," Erik interrupted. "And no, I don't mind if my shirt gets wet." The truth was no one ever placed trust or responsibility for anything. He didn't know if this was a good change or not, but he certainly liked it.

Christine grinned.

…………………………….

"Could **_someone_ **give me an extra cup please?!" Erik yelled, desperately trying to keep the lemonade from spilling out from the hole in the Styrofoam cup. His hands and clothes soon became wet and sticky from the lemonade right after they started working. On one occasion a spurt of lemon acid flew into his eyes, causing them to sting constantly, and he had to practically duck his head under the sink to get it out of his eyes.

Jackson, who was working on putting the hamburgers together, threw another plastic cup from under the table. "Catch!" He admiringly watched as Erik caught it with ease. "Nice catch."

"Thanks."

Alex peered out from the storage door. "Hey Erik, I got a more better lemon juicer. One that won't make the lemon…um…_explode_." He winced a bit, taking in the redness of Erik's eyes. "Yeah. Are you sure you're ok, man?"

"Yeah, I'm ok," Erik said…then suddenly laughed a little bit. Which was strange, since he usually never laughed at himself. Maybe it was the fact that he never felt this comfortable with other people his age. Usually he would hate any situation that would take away his precious dignity.

"So what do you usually like to do on the weekends?" Alex asked conversationally, making his share of work among the hotdogs. Again, Erik was taken by surprise. When did anyone ask about his interests besides Nathan, Meg, and Christine?

"I like to compose."

Jackson, on his twentieth hamburger looked up, his eyes brightening. "You do? That's sweet!" The quiet mood he was in diminished immediately, and he looked as excited as a little kid with a scoop of ice cream.

"Me and Jackson like to compose stuff. We have to yet play it on our instruments yet, but we've had a pretty good start," Alex explained to Erik excitedly. "Well…when I'm not going to the arcade, we usually have a Bible study night for some of the guys, then after that we collaborate. It would be awesome to have another guy there."

"_Really_?" Erik couldn't seem to get a hold of himself, so as he spoke, it came out as a high-pitched tone. They meant being part of the group, just like any other guy?

"Yeah, dude," Jackson spoke up, smiling. "It's all guy stuff there, games, lots of food, worship, and we all build each other up. You'll have a crazy time there."

A look of hope spread across Erik's face. Being included with the guys, just to hang out? Just like any other high school student on the weekends? Hanging out with friends who just wanted to get to know him? Like a normal person? Invitations like this only came from Nathan!

"Sounds cool. I'll…I'll think about it."

"Sweet!" Alex exclaimed. "Wait…lemme give you my cell number. Yeah…it takes place at my house, so just call if you need a ride. And could I get yours?"

As they retrieved their cell phones and started to exchange their numbers, Christine came in with a box full of their dreaded supplies

"Here they are gentlemen, thirty more ah…hamburgers and hotdog buns, and lemons."

All three of them groaned, causing Christine to flash a dazzling smile. "And after this, you're finished." The groans immediately turned into a cheer, and Alex started to hum Handel's "Messiah." Erik dutifully took the box from Christine, and set it down on the table.

………………………………….

For some reason, Christine started to feel a bond between the three men. She knew they all loved to compose music, and hoped that this was the reason for the buddy-buddy feeling in the air. Her heart warmed, and she smiled happily. This could bring Erik closer to God if he got connected with a lot of other people who made him feel welcome.

'I think this is going pretty well, don't you think, God?' she prayed silently. 'Thanks for placing them in his life…this is great…I think they're going to be really good for him…'

She knew that right now God was standing in the room, smiling and nodding His head.

Christine silently laughed as she observed the semi-serious face of Erik as he slammed his hands on the table and addressed the two other guys as if they were accomplishing a top-secret mission.

"_Alright!_ We have thirty food and beverage supplies to assemble before the kickball game. Lets get this done in about…?"

"Twenty minutes," answered Jackson.

"Forty!" exclaimed Alex.

"How about thirty? One for each minute?" Erik suggested, his fist under his chin thoughtfully. Christine was trying very hard not to burst out laughing. They were taking this way too seriously.

"Can I get a hotdog after we're finished?" Alex asked hopefully, eyeing the food in front of him hungrily.

"Done. Now…Christine, if you'd please?" Erik gestured at her, still standing there, trying not to laugh at the serious expression on all of their faces. They leaned towards their food supplies, ready.

"It would be an honor," Christine giggled, using her hand as the flag. "On your mark…get set…**_GO_**!"

…………………………………………………

Nathan entered the kitchen with a kickball; just done with setting up the tables, score cards and water bottles. His whole t-shirt was soaked through when he ran into the water sprinkler, and his face was sweating profusely.

"Ugh…man…Erik, just I get a cup of lemonade, please? It is seriously hot out there and…"

He cut off his last sentence, taking in the room with somewhat of a shock. "**What**, did a tornado go loose in here?" Everyone in the kitchen was covered with at least some mustard, ketchup, and lemonade.

"**_Yes_**!" Alex pumped his ketchup, mustard sauced hand into the air, triumphant. "We're finished. Can I have my hotdog now?"

Christine, who couldn't take it anymore, burst out laughing.

What really shocked Nathan though, was the genuinely, happy grin on Erik's face. He had smiled many times before, but those never seemed as carefree as that one. His friend cleared his throat and grinned at the other two.

"_Mission accomplished_."


	10. Kickball part1

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera nor The Fold's song "The Title Track."

**Hey everyone, sorry this update was late, _again_. I guess it depends if I get into serious writing mode…and that turns on and off sometimes. Anyhow, I want to say thanks for all the suggestions made to my story, and that I do take them seriously. Thank you to the people who gave some of their advice on the italicized lyrics, and the wage that Erik asks for at the beginning of the story. I will use the advice about the lyrics, and about the wage…. I just found how I'm going to set up the conflict in the plot! Yay.**

**Ah…vacation. Aren't you guys glad it's finally here? Man, I still haven't gone to the beach yet. Anyhow, my youth group's been great…and God's been moving in it…and I am so excited! By the way, I'd love to hear about your youth group. I love all the stories that come in the reviews. And for anyone who hasn't been to one, try it! You won't regret it, it's a lot of fun. God Bless and enjoy! –Liane**

**(A/N: Why I put this chapter up again is because I realized that I used BASEBALL, when the _chapter _was called KICKBALL!**

**..._WOW_. --;; Sorry for the mistake everyone. God Bless. -Liane**

**p.s. Oh yeah, the new chappie's coming up soon, so don't worry:) Thanks )**

…………………………………………….

_It doesn't work that way, you've seen enough to know better_

_Better recalculate this_

_This time use your heart and not your mind_

_Maybe you just don't get it_

_And you've worked too hard to throw it all away_

_You're just not ready baby, to start over again_

_Set set set, now you're ready to go_

_You couldn't make it better if it never belonged_

_Take your time, figure it out_

_This is a call to all the pain (this too shall pass)_

_We'll find a brand new way_

_You've seen enough to do better_

_When you recalculate it, darling use your heart_

_Maybe you just don't get it_

_And you've worked too hard to throw it all away_

_You're just not willing baby, to start over again_

_Set set set, now you're ready to go_

_You couldn't make it better if it never belonged_

_Take your time, figure it out_

_This is a call to all the pain (this too shall pass)_

_Isn't it funny how we starve for our salvation_

_Maybe it was there in front of you_

_Searching in the strangest of all places_

_Maybe it was there beside you_

_Know that this will pass_

_-The Fold_

………………………………………………

The kickball field was small, but the seventy-something mass of teens managed to squeeze in and take their positions. The sun's heat beated down at them, and several of the sweating personals rushed to the lemonade table between games. Shouts of encouragement, happiness, and defeat rang through the humid air. Apparently the temperature of ninety wasn't enough to keep them from going outside.

"Come on Jose… yeah that's it!" Christine whooped, flailing her arms up in the air, barely missing Meg's face. Her friend took no notice though, affected by the heat that surrounded them. Meg panted, fluttering her hands around her face like a fan.

"Whose turn is it next?" She muttered, continuing her rapid fanning. "Please tell me it's me, I'd rather do something than _melt like a Popsicle_!"

"Go get some lemonade then!" Christine laughed, pushing Meg towards the food and drink stands. But suddenly Meg planted her feet in the ground, causing Christine to put a little effort into leading her in the direction of the Styrofoam cups. She put her hands on her hips, confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"N-nothing," Meg stuttered. "Y'know, I think I heard my name called up for bat! Can you grab some lemonade for me instead?"

"Uh…ok, sure," Christine said, though she was a little confused. Meg was acting strange lately whenever they hanged out with the others during youth events. And she thought the person who was supposed to go up next was _Nathan_….

As she approached the table, she gave a little wave to Alex. He had been put in charge of the stand, and was doing a pretty good job of it too. But of course, being Alex, he obviously couldn't resist having a little bit of fun. Beside him were multiple stacks of Styrofoam cups forming a mini, makeshift version of the Eiffel Tower of Paris.

"Nice tower!" She commented, surveying the tower from top to bottom. Alex was known to goof around a lot, but he always took extra care and time in whatever he was doing. From dropping random water balloons on Pastor Jake for the week's announcement video (in which he usually got creamed later), to composing a piece with Jackson, he always had a little time to put his artistic side to perfection. The Eiffel tower was outdone and beyond to make that a fact. He even had a lemon with a smiley face with bouncy hair curls of ink popping out of the Styrofoam elevator.

"Thanks. But why did Meg run off?" Alex asked, disappointment coloring his voice. "I wanted to show her the lemon person in the elevator. See? It's Audrey Hepburn." When Christine leaned a little closer to the lemon, she felt like she was facing the real Hollywood Star. It looked exactly like her! And…wasn't she Meg's favorite actress?

"Wow, that's amazing, Alex," she said, taking the cups. But suddenly, and idea popped into her mind, and she grinned mischievously. "Well, _actually_, I kind of need to use the bathroom **right now**…could you watch these drinks? I'm sure Meg will come for them…she looked **_pretty thirsty_**…"

At the words of Meg being almost "dehydrated" Alex's facial expression turned to worry. "Oh, I don't want to get her dehydrated! Here…." He pushed two cups towards her, his eyes firm.

Curls that escaped from Christine's ponytail blew into the air as she huffed. "What about the bathroom?" she protested.

"Later."

"Audrey Hepburn?"

"After the game."

"But…"

"**_Later_**."

Sighing, she took the cups and set off to find Meg and wiped the sweat from her face. "Man, do I smell fish."

……………………………………….

Erik looked up nervously at the person who was about to roll out the third kickball. And most likely, his third strike. There were many things he was good at…Composing, feeding Ayesha, haunting the school's auditorium, even cooking! But _kickball_?

Kickball was definitely not one of them. In fact, even if he wasn't a social outcast at his school with limited opportunities, he wouln't join a sport anyways. That's how much he sucked.

But, after being with his team for exactly ten minutes…he realized that he did not want to let them down. Ever since he felt welcome…he desperately wanted to win their approval. And…he didn't know what this had to do with kicknball…but he desperately wanted to win God's approval too. Not just with hitting a baseball…but with his life. All his life he always seemed to disappoint everyone around him….

That was why he was going to give it his all.

Focus….

Focus…

Now kick it!

"And…He's **OUT**!"

……………………………………….

Pastor Jake felt that something was wrong when Erik was out. Despite all the encouragements and reassuring from the rest of the team that they were not disappointed with him at all, the boy wasn't convinced. Instead, Erik just smiled and went to the back of the line.

Pastor Jake didn't miss the part where the smile immediately became a grim line. And he wasn't going to pass by it either.

"Hey man," He greeted, clapping his hand on Erik's back. "Everything all right?"

"Yes sir," Erik murmured, nodding his head slightly. He looked at the floor, not saying anything. Just then, Pastor Jake felt a part of him reflect in the boy. And he held on to that fact, talking further.

"You know…they really were telling the truth. We're not disappointed in you at all."

Erik glanced back up at him, surprised. "What?"

"You don't really need their approval. But don't get me wrong…they sure like you, that's for sure."

To Pastor Jake, even though the boy had sported a leather jacket and walked in Thursday with his shoulders held high, he could see the boy was just as nervous as any visitor would be. So he wasn't surprised when an expression of hope flitted across Erik's face.

"Huh…. Really?" he murmured to himself.

Pastor Jake responded quickly, knowing that any minute Erik could put up his guard again. "Heck yeah! Sheesh, if they based whom they liked on who could be pro at _kickball_, I would be out, pronto. I had enough strikes to run me out of town," Pastor Jake laughed weakly, taking off his baseball cap.

"…Is God like that too?"

"The part about the kickball strikes?"

"No…the other part," Erik shrugged. "Do you think God would… approve of me?"

Pastor Jake was taken aback for a moment. Silently, he prayed for the right words to reach the kid. Smiling, he put his baseball cap back on, and patted Erik's back.

"Take some advice from a former juvie…. stick around kid, and you'll get your answer. And I promise you won't be disappointed."

……………………………………………

(A/N: Yes, that's it folks! Haha…. ok, so what's up with Meg and Alex? And hopefully Pastor Jake's advice will have an effect on Erik…. God Bless!)


	11. Kickball part2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

**Ok…I'm going to make a second chapter…in apology for all the late chapters. This is mostly about Meg and Alex though…but don't worry, there'll be more EC in the later chapters!**

**Here you go:) God Bless. –Liane**

**Note: this is Alex's POV next. Ah! So exciting. _HAPPY 4__TH__ OF JULY everyone!!!!_**

…………………………………………………..

Alex fingered the little elevator on his Styrofoam Eiffel Tower, and started to wonder if Meg would like it, especially the Audrey lemon face he made just for her. Well, he did spend a whole good half of the day working on it, so he really hoped so…

He remembered the day Meg told him about her favorite actress. They were hanging out at the all-nighter two months ago, where there were pool tables, games, mattress surfing (which was dangerous, but fun), guitar hero, and movies and popcorn. He and Meg were relaxing in front of the TV, watching "My Fair Lady," the movie that had followed after "The Goonies". They had been pooped from surfing down the stairs, and when they had almost run over Ophelia's cat, they decided they had enough.

_"Hmm," Meg sighed happily, after grabbing a handful of buttery popcorn from the bowl. "I kind of feel sorry for Professor Higgins… and Eliza especially. And not because she's my favorite actress."_

"_Why's that?" Alex asked, smirking at the screen as Eliza knocked the suitor, Freddy, over the trashcan. Meg glanced at the scene, munching thoughtfully. _

"_Look at how she's singing about how she wishes that men would show how much they care for her, then just saying it, you know what I mean?" she shrugged. "I guess you can say I could relate to that." Without warning, she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself a little more tightly. _

"_Are you cold?" _

_Seeing the concern on Alex's face, Meg smiled sheepishly, and slapped her forehead for emphasis. "Uh, yeah…I was in such a rush to get here, I forgot my jacket. And I didn't bring anything else except for my purse and cell phone. Pretty silly, huh?" _

"_I don't think that's silly. And here…" He draped his blanket that he had saved for later around her shoulders. "I don't want you to get sick," he said sternly. _

_Meg's expression was surprised and a little shocked to his amusement. "Oh…um…thank you." She touched the soft fabric, hiding her face so he couldn't see her blush. He thought it was endearing. _

"_Yessir!" she joked, saluting him. With that said, they sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the movie, laughing every once in awhile. When the movie was finally over, Alex turned to look at her, feeling slightly nervous, considering what he was about to say._

"_So…um…do you think every guy's like that?"_

"_Huh?"_

_He could feel his face turning beet red. 'Come on, just say it! It's just a harmless little question! Why are you so nervous? You've dropped a water balloon on the __**youth pastor**__, for Pete's sake!' _

_"You know…all talk, not actions…behind their words I mean," he said quietly. 'I hope she doesn't think I'm that kind of guy. I would never do that to her…or, at least, I hope I wouldn't.'_

_Meg was silent for a moment. Worried that he had said something wrong, he was about to speak, until…_

_"I guess that depends on the guy, and how much he cares for her," she said, staring at the carpet. "And no, I believe there are some guys out there who really care…" she bit her lip, then smiled, giving him a friendly pat on the back. "Like you for instance. You're a really cool guy, Alex. Heck, you endured a **chick flick** for me!"_

_A stunned silence followed, being quickly replaced with a grin that spread across Alex's face._

_"I'm glad to hear it."_

_There was no description or words that could explain Alex's happiness at that moment. And, within a moment, his goofy side was back…_

_"Want to go get a hot dog?"_

_"You just **read** my mind."_

Alex snapped into reality, when Jackson approached his table. "Oh hey Jackson…how's your hot dog stand coming along?"

"Pretty good," Jackson replied, plopping onto the cemented bench nearby. A surprised expression suddenly flitted across his normally calm face as he took in the Eiffel Tower.

"**Wow**."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Alex said wryly.

"Is that _Audrey Hepburn_?"

"The one and only."

Jackson bent over and observed the lemon face carefully. Sighing, he straightened up and put his hand to his chin, now observing Alex carefully. Alex stared back at him and shrugged his shoulders in an expression of "what?"

"Ok, who are you trying to impress _now_ with your artistic genius?" Jackson raised his eyebrow accusingly.

He hated it when Jackson did that.

"MegsaidshelikedAudreyHepburnsoIwastryingtobeagoodfriendandmakehersomething,"Alex mumbled quickly under his breath. Hopefully his friend didn't hear the part where he said Meg…

"Okay, what about _Meg_? I was kind of lost after the Audrey Hepburn part." Jackson continued his observation and peered closely into Alex's eyes, his face serious-looking. Eventually, he drew back and stared at Alex for a long moment. Realization crossed across his face, and his face slightly softened.

"You like her, eh?"

Alex's face faltered, and he sighed in defeat. "Yes…" But he immediately straightened, looking at the person who was coming up behind Jackson …his eyes wild in panic.

Jackson's eyes widened, and he swiveled around, to come face to face with Meg…

"Hey guys!" She chirped happily.

……………………………………………….

Meg nervously went up behind Jackson, wringing her empty cup behind her back. She had come to get some more lemonade since Christine was currently up to kick. The sun's heat beat down on her face, and she decided there was no choice other than to get the lemonade herself.

Just as she approached Jackson, he turned around quickly, his eyes slightly in shock. Alex had the same expression on his face, except he looked like he was about to make a great escape and jump into the bush nearby. Meg stared at them, her nervousness blown away by their strange behavior.

Okay…

"Hey guys!" She greeted, hoping to bring them out of their shock.

Silence.

Meg furrowed her brow slightly. All right, why were the guys acting so weird? "…Hey, are you guys okay?"

Alex, seeming to come out of his panic, smoothed down his checkered polo, and smiled nervously. "Y-yeah, we're great, _right_ Jackson?"

Jackson's reply came out as a weird strangled-sound.

Hoping to ease the strange tension, Meg attempted to act like everything was normal, and walked up to the edge of the folding table. "Oh ok. Um…could I get two cups of lemonade, please?" She smiled, fidgeting nervously. 'Okay, okay, don't panic, look at something else…'

What the…was that a _Styrofoam_ Eiffel Tower?

"Hey…is that Audrey Hepburn?"

Alex's hand, which was in the process of pouring the lemonade, froze, causing the cup to overflow. His face turned beet red, and he nodded slowly. Meg's shock turned into happiness as she admired the lemon head.

"It looks exactly like her! That's so _**awesome**_…how long did it take you to make this?" She laughed excitedly. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure…it took just an hour…I could teach you how to make one sometime," Alex grinned. Meg laughed again. The lemon head's detail was amazing…it looked like someone had just taken a yellow and black picture of the actress and slapped it on there.

"I don't think my drawing could be as pro as this…but that'd be cool," she agreed. "Thanks."

"Yeah…I remembered you said Audrey was your favorite actress at the all-nighter…so I kind of…um…"

Understanding came across her face as she took in his words. He made this for her? All that effort on the lemon head…a blush of her own brightened noticeably as she took a look at the lemon again.

"Thanks…that's really nice of you," she said quietly, tucking a strand of her gold hair behind her hair.

…………………………………………..

The nervousness that fluttered around like little butterflies in Alex's stomach subsided immediately as he took in the happiness that shone in Meg's face before she walked back to the kickball game. Three sentences were all that was running through his brain at that moment….

_She was happy.  
_

_She was happy with one of his creations._

_He had made her happy._

"Hey Alex," Mimi giggled as she walked by. "Space out much?" Alex snapped out of his thoughts and stared at her questioningly. Smirking, she pointed at his extra empty Styrofoam cups that were now taking a voyage across the table.

He had been constantly pouring cups after Meg had left, causing the whole table to be flooded with a big lemonade puddle.

Oh.

Mimi sighed and walked back towards the kitchen. "I'll get the paper towels."

…………………………………..

**(A/N: Ha! Shy crushing. Isn't it so cute? That's what I end up doing most of the time when I like a guy. Sigh But sometimes I tend to get overboard in my shyness though. Grumble. -- ;;God Bless:D)**


	12. Kickball part3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. And the song "Away" is by The Fold, and is OWNED by them. **

**Hey everyone! How have you guys been doing? Sorry for the continuing late updates. I am such a bad author. --; Anyhow, a new chapter is up, as you can see. Youth group's been great! And here's a suggestion: at your youth group, try jumping up and down to fast worship (if there's enough space of course, since you don't want to bump into someone. Yikes! Oo) It's loads of fun, and even though you'll probably feel stupid for a moment, it's totally worth it. Beside, praising God can be in any joyful manner. Dancing, clapping, or praising Him in your mind. Just as long as your heart's in it. :) God Bless! -Liane**

**(A/N: UGGGH! I did it again! THIS IS ABOUT KICKBALL LIANE! NOT BASEBALL!!! bangs head against keyboard)**

……………………………………………………………………………

_Hey_

_Can I look you in the?_

_Hey _

_Can I look you in the eyes?_

_It looks like you're running away too fast. _

_-The Fold_

………………………………………….

The youth group kickball tournament was a blast, as people laughed and cheered, making the sun seem even brighter. Its heat hadn't died down at all, and many people went missing…only to be found in the long line for at the lemonade stand. As the baseball teams took a thirty-minute break for hot dogs and lemonade, Erik continued to practice his kicking. Determined to get some points for his team, he paid little attention to the growing heat bearing down on. Rolling the kickball towards him, he kicked the ball with all his might…only for the ball to fly off into the bleachers.

**_Foul._**

Frustrated, Erik picked the kick ball up...then thew it down and put a hand to his sweating forehead.

He wasn't going to let this heat bother him!

Turning around to pick up his bat, he instead met the chocolate-brown eyes of Christine, who was looking down at him, concerned. Waving timidly, she picked up the kickball that he just threw down moments before, and then looked back up at him. Guilt washing over him, Erik took the ball silently from her fingertips.

"Thank you."

"No problem," She said quickly, plastering a smile over her glistening face. An awkward moment hung over them as they both looked around, wondering what to say to each other.

Sighing, she dropped the smile, and scanned Erik's exhausted figure, letting the concern wash over her face again.

"Why don't you come and have some hotdogs and lemonade with us? We saved a seat for you over there…" Christine gestured to where everyone was sitting. "I mean…you look _pretty_ tired. Maybe you should take a break."

Erik stared at her for a moment under his wet, raven-black hair that was spread all over his head. Gulping, she tried to smile again reassuringly.

"You** _saw_**, didn't you?" He muttered, leaning the baseball bat on the gate. He turned his back on her, not wanting to see her expression. Great. Now she probably has the idea that he lost his temper at everything…

"Yes. But it's cool," she shrugged. "We all get frustrated sometimes." Erik's heart jumped a little at the friendly tone in her voice. How could she be so calm about it? Turning around slowly, his heart gave another painful thump. Oh no…Erik's mind fought for control, to push away this realization, but it hit him….

He liked her.

……………………………………..

As Erik swiveled around to meet her face, Christine took another step back. Something about his eyes bothered her. They looked wild, tormented, angry…but sad.

_"Frustrated?"_ He laughed harshly. "I'm not _frustrated_! Your youth group's supplies really **suck** though, I must say…" Christine winced a little, but decided to not let what he said bother her. She had a feeling that his sarcasm was a way to disguise his real emotions. Letting it go, she simply responded to his comment by smiling warmly up at him. 'So this is the way he wants to play…so be it. God, please help him start opening up to me…'

"No, actually…" she grinned mischievously "I think the problem is you're kicking it like a **_girl_**." Taking the ball from its resting place, she took her position near home base, and smirked at the gaping expression on Erik's face. "What are you waiting for? I can't do this by myself. Pitch!" Swinging her curls over her shoulder, Christine nodded.

"See? You just have to hold it up to here. Now roll it," she ordered. Shocked, Erik immediately picked up the kickball, took pitcher's stance, and threw…

'All right Christine,' she thought to herself. 'Eye on the ball…wait for it…then…**KICK!'**

The ball flew through the humid air, going beyond the green outer field, and beyond to a nearby neighborhood.

**_CRASH!_**

The two teenagers winced at the sound of a window crashing. Blushing, Christine scratched her head. That…really wasn't what she intended to happen.

_Oops._

A moment passed by, as they looked at the area where the ball most likely landed, in silence. Finally, it was replaced by…Erik's roaring laughter? Eyes' widening, Christine watched as he held his arms over his stomach, hooting. Giggling, she put her hand over her mouth. She felt like time had slowed down as they continued, their laughter ringing in their eyes. Her heart jumped a little though, as he put his hand on her arm hesitantly. Still smiling, Erik pulled her over to where everyone was eating…

"Come on, let's get a hotdog. You must be hungry…_**window breaker**_," Erik smirked knowingly as she turned a deep shade of red. Guilt washed over her, as she remembered how much money it took to replace a window.

"Oh…I feel horrible…" Christine groaned, covering her face over with her now-red hands. "I just **BROKE** someone's window!" Now she'd have to figure out where the window was broken…and pay for it. How was she supposed to do that? She didn't even have a job yet!

The smell of hotdogs was bothering her. And the idea of lemonade didn't sound so good anymore…

…………………………………..

_No! No! No!_

Just when Erik was determined to use his sarcasm to draw Christine away from him, she made a surprise attack on him! His heart had jumped at the defiant glow in her eyes as he rolled the kickball at her…

Why did this girl catch him off guard so much? He felt like he was walking over enemy lines when he decided to try out this place. Why was he acting like this? This wasn't like him! The Erik at home and at school was in control. He wouldn't let anything, or anybody touch him. Now everything here made him feel like all his defenses were down! The youth group, this girl, and most of all, _**this God**_ of theirs! But instead of feeling the sting of an enemy, he felt the love from these people, and this God, seeping through his all being…

And what scared him was…he was starting to love it.

Shaking, he marched over to the hotdog stand, where Jackson was working. Glancing up, Jackson nodded at him in greeting. "Want a hotdog I'm guessing?"

"**AND **some **LEMONADE**?!" Alex called over from the other stand.

Erik nodded. "Two please." Fidgeting, he wondered if he should ask this or not…

"Hey, Jackson?"

"Yeah?" Setting the hotdogs down, Jackson wiped his hands together. Erik battled with himself, but decided that Christine didn't need to pay for that window. As he could recall, there was a paycheck wait for him in the mail…

"Got any idea how much a window would cost?" He asked gruffly, thanking Jackson for the half-burnt hotdogs. Grabbing a couple of napkins, he swiftly glanced over at Christine.

Besides, a girl should _never_ pay.

…………………….

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! God Bless.**


End file.
